Kill her and the Baby What do I care?
by I Will Be King
Summary: A heat argument between Klaus and Hayley about their Littlest Wolf.


Hayley** and Klaus get into a heated argument. **

* * *

Hayley sat in her bedroom, the covers up to her neck, tears streaming down her cheeks; soft whimpers escaped her throat. She shouldn't be crying, she was too strong for this and Klaus could probably hear her. She needed to focus on other things, the baby. The little girl she was carrying. Her daughter.

Klaus' daughter.

The tears came again. Klaus. He started this. She wouldn't be sitting her pregnant secluded and being forced to stay with a man who would never love her.

She didn't want to be rid of baby, when she tried that it made her realize just how much she wanted it. That Klaus wanted. They'd come to terms that their child would be coming into this world. However nothing changed, she still felt like a prisoner.

A small noise came from the door leading into her bedroom, Klaus walked into the room.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked in a quiet voice

"Leave me alone, Klaus." She says turning her head away from him

'Little wolf."

"No, You ignore me all the time, Klaus. Go back to your drinking or your little flings." Hayley said annoyed

"A fling that's what this is all about, love?' Klaus said in a mocking tone

Hayley scoffed at his words and continued to eye the wall before her.

"You of all people have no place to talk!" Klaus shouted angrily at her, he rushed towards her peering over her with yellow eyes, "You're the one whose making it so that my daughter will call my brother 'father!"

"At least Elijah would lover her unlike you!" Hayley shouted at him picking herself up from the bed and standing face to face with the original vampire

"How dare you question my love for my child!" Klaus shouted as he pinned her into the wall in a blink of an eye. He held her arms near her head with a tight grip along her forearms. "All I've done since you and this child came into my life was keep you two safe. I've given you a home, food; a bed, I've given you everything!"

"Because of Elijah and Rebekah! You didn't want this baby!You told the witches to kill me and your baby, that you supposedly love! What man wishes death on his child!"

The words stung, he didn't have the greatest reaction to the news, he did wish death upon them. What was he suppose to do? She was an alcohol=induced, one-night stand nothing more. She wasn't suppose to still be around. One night that's all she wanted.

"You love her about as much as you love me, Klaus!" Hayley shouted at him "I hope, she calls Elijah father. To have you as a father would be burdened no child should ever bare!"

Hayley managed to free herself from Klaus grasp, he stood still; the pain in his heart was causing him pure agony, tears formed in his eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"Elijah is not her father, Hayley!" He shouted angrily at her "Elijah never spread your little legs apart, go his name never came out of your lips."

"Screw you, Klaus!"

"You already have, love! Trust me, other than our baby, there is nothing memorable that night, you're no lady. You knew who i was and you still allowed me to take you!" Klaus had a barely finished speaking when he felt Hayley's hand collide with the side of his face

Klaus paused for a moment after she slapped him, he didn't know what he should feel right now. Anger or sadness?

"That's why she will never love you!" Hayley shouted with her hand on her stomach "You're a monster!"

Klaus stood in front of the little wolf, tears falling down his face. "If Elijah is who you want Hayley than have him. But don't you ever sit there and tell me i never cared for our child!" He said angered and overcome by sadness

He turned around, slowly he walked out of the room while tears still streamed down his face. He walked to his study drowned himself in alcohol, so he could forget about her. The only problem was her heartbeat. He could hear hers and the babies. Normally, he would fall alseep to the sound of his child's young heartbeat. Now it would the constant reminder that he turned into Mikael.

The night was long, he sat in the chair with dried tears along his face. He'd fallen asleep with the glass in his hand and the heartbreak in his body. Klaus awoke out of his slumber, raising the glass to his lips and then in a fit of rage; he stood up and threw the glass into the wall. The shattering glass fell to the floor, he walked angrily to the Baby's nursery.

He stood over the crib of where his child was suppose to be, where she was suppose to lay and sleep but she never would. He failed her. His mind went over every thought and word that ever went through his mind regarding the baby.

_Elijah: The girl is carrying your child. Family is power, Niklaus. Save your child. His child could offer you the one thing, that you never believed you had, the unconditional love of family._

_Rebekah: You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah because what have you done to honor it. All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it. It's okay to care, it's okay to want something._

_Hayley: I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery. I think it's a girl._

_Klaus: At first the promise of an offspring meant little to me. Kill her and baby, what do i care? Then I recalled my father and how he held me in contempt from the moment I was born. Don't touch my family. So you doubt my intentions, well...how can I be anything but the lesser brother. No doubt my child will as well. Now my child, my blood will grow up to call you father. When you two could have chosen to believe in me, and believe my intentions for my own child were pure. That child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. I will not do to my child, what was done to me._

His baby girl, his daughter; his child would no longer be his child. It would be Elijah's. Maybe he went to far with Hayley, he didnt mean all the insults he told her. He di-does care. He does love his child and most of all, he does love Hayley.

His eyes filled with salty tears again and they raced down his face, dropping onto the small blanket in the crib. The tears fell but not out of rage or fear, like usual; no, this time they fell because he was loosing the mother of his child and his child all in one night.

He stood above the crib until his tears had left a huge wet spot on the blankets, he then sat on the rocking chair as he begged himself to stop crying. He needed to fix this. He didnt want his child to grow up with a father who was a monster.

He closed his eyes and thought about the moment he felt his child move, he never really connected with his child until the moment he felt her move. He put his hand on Hayley's stomach nervously, he didnt know what he should expect; what he should feel. When it happened, he felt a thump. His heart nearly started beating again at the feeling of it. That was his child, his daughter making her presence known. To be honest, he never felt anything like that in his life, nothing compared to the feeling of her.

He didnt want to share his excitement with Hayley after all she would probably think it was some charade and claim he didnt care for his daughter. Secertly, he had been longing for the. First couple months of her pregnancy, that she would bare a daughter. While a boy, would be the better idea of carrying out his legacy, he didnt want his legacy to carry own. He wanted his child to create their own, a girl; would be perfect. She wouldn't be compared to the monster, she would be a little girl. Frail and fearful, she would need so much protecting and he was willingly to do so.

"Klaus, what are you doing in here?" Hayley said in a rude tone as she pulled him out of his memory

"Hayley." He said in a small tone, quickly wiping his tears away

Hayley could see Klaus but this wasnt the normal Klaus she was use to seeing, this was a different side of him.

"I thought you'd left by now."

"No."

Klaus looked at Hayley's stomach and gave a short smile before he stood up and began talking, "I once dreamed that this would be m-our daughters home, that she would sleep here with her parents. I had every intention of giving and being everything for you two. Though I fear that you and Elijah will be the fond holder of those memories." He said trying to hold his tears again

"Klaus-"

"I'm sorry Hayley and littlest wolf."

"Klaus, I-"

"Please dont move out, love. I'd like to spend as much time with her and you as I could." Klaus said facing her with tears again "You can have Elijah, Hayley. You can be with Elijah. I dont care, love. Be with him or don't, just please you cant take my child away from me."

Klaus dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around Hayley's waist as he cried and begged for her to stay, "I dont want to fail her again. I promise you i'm not Mikael." Each word that escaped his mouth was sadder than the last. He talked about loving her, loving hayley; failing at fatherhood before it had even began. He begged for her to stay if not for him then for their child. Hayley placed her small hand at the top of his head, unaware of what she was supposed to do. Klaus was breaking, his big shell that he'd put on had finally came to an end.

She didnt know what she was suppose to do anymore, should she stay or should she go? What would their child want? What did she want? Who did she want?


End file.
